


you were the crash (i was the car)

by zombiekatherine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin is Emotional, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, except Palpatine, very brief but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekatherine/pseuds/zombiekatherine
Summary: He didn’t know what he expected to happen after the kiss – maybe that Obi-Wan would kiss him back, tell Anakin that he’d always wanted it, but he’d been too worried about repercussions from the council. In between missions, they would steal moments and touches in their few private hours. It was an idiotic fantasy.orFive times Anakin kissed Obi-Wan and one time Obi-Wan kissed Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	you were the crash (i was the car)

**Author's Note:**

> did this fandom need another one of these fics? no. did i write it anyway? yes. did i edit this? no. do i hate this but i'm posting it anyway? yes. 
> 
> if you don't know me, hi, i'm katherine! (previously kathypoison)

**Five times Anakin kisses Obi-Wan, and** **one time** **Obi-Wan kisses Anakin.**

\- 

_one_

The first time Anakin kissed Obi-Wan, his master had frozen like a bantha caught in a speeder’s headlights. He’d been lecturing Anakin (because that seemed to be his favourite thing to do after a battle), and he had finally had enough of the constant _please, listen to me, Anakin, I have many more years of experience over you_ , so he’d grabbed Obi-Wan's face, and pushed their lips together. 

The kiss hadn’t lasted very long, but a plethora of emotions managed to course through Anakin’s body like a stampede. Obi-Wan's lips were warm, and soft, and felt like coming home. That was, until the older man pushed his former padawan back, and scuttled off, face flushed a bright pink, muttering something about a meeting with the council. 

It succeeded in getting the older man to shut up, but a few hours later, Anakin realised his plan had worked a little too well, because Obi-Wan was now not speaking to him at all. 

Their shared apartment on Coruscant was silent, their usual chatter and banter had been muted by an awkward tension around them. He would never admit it, but those days that they didn’t speak broke Anakin’s heart. He’d ruined his relationship with Obi-Wan because of a stupid animalistic desire that he wasn’t even supposed to have. 

Growing up, Anakin had tried his hardest to grow out of his silly crush on his master, and for a while, he thought it might have worked, right up until their first battle on Geonosis, with Count Dooku. Even though Obi-Wan was injured himself, he’d leaned over his semi-conscious padawan, touched a hand to his face, and whispered that everything was going to be alright, and in the weeks of their healing, Obi-Wan had guided him through. Anakin liked to think he’d been some help to his master, too. 

He didn’t know what he expected to happen after the kiss – maybe that Obi-Wan would kiss him back, tell Anakin that he’d always wanted it, but he’d been too worried about repercussions from the council. In between missions, they would steal moments and touches in their few private hours. It was an idiotic fantasy. 

They didn’t speak until almost a week later when they were called out on another mission, and having Ahsoka back with them seemed to ease the tension a little, too. 

His padawan quickly sensed there was something wrong with her master, and Obi-Wan, but when Anakin made what she had dubbed his _I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it_ face, she’d dropped the subject, and instead settled for trying to make things better between the two men (which included forcing them into numerous card games she’d learnt from Master Plo Koon). 

“I suspect you’re cheating, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared as both his and Anakin’s cards on the table. Thankfully, no one caught the surprise on Ankin’s face – too busy looking at their own cards – but it was the first time Obi-Wan had spoken directly to him in five and a half days, and he couldn’t help but be thankful that he hadn’t completely ruined everything. 

Anakin cleared his throat quietly, and cracked a cocky smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it, master.” 

\- 

_two_

Less than a day, and they were back to their normal ways – throwing wit back and forth, quiet conversations in the dark, Obi-Wan complaining about Anakin’s flying skills; the usual. 

She didn’t say anything, but he could tell Ahsoka was relieved. Everything seemed to return back to the way it should have been. 

But, of course, when you’re in the middle of a war, things don’t stay that way. 

“Master, behind you!” 

Anakin’s yell was loud enough to alert Obi-Wan of the droid creeping up behind him, and he sliced through its metal torso effortlessly. 

“Thank you, dear one,” the older man grinned, giving Anakin a small smile – the kind that made him stop in his tracks. That wasn’t Obi-Wan's usual smile; that was the one he always gave Satine, whenever the Duchess stopped by. And calling him _dear one_? That was new. 

He’d also heard Obi-Wan call Satine ‘dear’, and she had smiled sweetly at him. Anakin remembered not only the amusing sight of his master being flustered, but also the raging jealousy that it wasn’t him on the other end of that blush. 

In a way, he was angry with Obi-Wan, who had preached since he was a child about the Code, and that there is _no emotion, there is peace_. But it also meant that Anakin had a chance, right? 

Or, so he’d thought. 

If the kiss had done anything, it had confirmed that the love he felt for his master was one-sided and always would be. Anakin tried not to think too hard about that, though. The pain in his chest when he did was... debilitating. 

“How close are we to the building?” Anakin asked, as they both ducked behind a boulder. Distantly, in the back of his mind, he knew that he’d have to get his knee checked after, because, _fuck,_ the shooting pain was getting worse by the minute. At least the droid that had got the lucky hit in was in four separate pieces about a mile back. 

Obi-Wan huffed, peering over the top of the rock. “Not far. But, not close enough.” 

“ _General Skywalker, come in!”_ Cody’s voice crackled over Anakin’s comm, and immediately, both Jedi’s knew something was wrong from the tone of his voice. “ _We’re pinned down over here, Captain Rex is injured, we need med evac!”_

For a second, Anakin had no idea what to do. Cody and Rex had gone around a different way, hoping to cut off the droids and prevent them from attacking from behind, despite the niggling worry at the back of his mind that told him it was a bad idea. 

“We’re on our way, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, nodding at his former padawan. “Hold tight.” 

“Do we have a plan?” Anakin inquired, noting the thoughtful expression on Obi-Wan's face. 

“We’ll have to double back, but it’ll be quicker that going through that lot,” he motioned behind him to the dozens of crab droids lined up, firing shot after shot. _Great_ , Anakin thought. “I’ll go first.” 

Anakin frowned, “No, I’ll go first. I’m faster.” It wasn’t a great argument, but he wanted to go before Obi-Wan – he wanted to be able to watch his Master’s back. Obi-Wan didn’t look happy with that proposal. 

“Anakin, this is no time to argue! I’m older that you, and have more experience--” 

Fuck. Oh, fuck. 

Sometimes, Anakin really wished he had the ability to think before he acted. 

Before his brain could even process his actions, he had surged forward and kissed Obi-Wan. Again. The kiss was not as long as the first one – just a chaste press of lips – but it lit a blazing fire in Anakin’s chest, sending waves of heat through his stomach so strong he couldn’t breathe. 

Obi-Wan's lips were addictive. 

“I’ll go first,” was all he managed to say – stammer – when they parted and Obi-Wan looked at him like he didn’t quite know what to say. Using the older man’s stunned silence, Anakin took off, diving through laser bullets, trying desperately to keep his focus in the here and now like he’d always been taught. 

But he’d kissed Obi-Wan again. Why in the sithhells had he done that? Would he now have to endure another week of silence and awkward side glances, or would Obi-Wan simply tell him to do one this time? Anakin wouldn’t blame him. Anakin would never blame him. 

Of course, for all his insistence that he went first, Obi-Wan needed no help, and was back by Anakin’s side in seconds. 

“Master Windu’s ship just landed.” Okay, so Obi-Wan wasn’t going with the silent treatment just yet, that was a good sign. On the other hand, Master Windu’s presence wasn’t what they needed. Not since he and the Jedi Master had a rather un-Jedi-like shouting match over Windu’s plan to use Ahsoka as bait for Grievous. 

“Great,” he muttered, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Obi-Wan chose to ignore it, though, and without a word, the two of them took off in tandem, towards Rex and Cody’s position. 

“Try not to argue with him, Anakin,” Obi-Wan's plea almost sounded like a warning, and as much as he enjoyed seeing the vein in Windu’s forehead pulse, perhaps now wasn’t the best time. “He _is_ here to pick us up after _someone_ crashed our ship.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “That was two hours ago, master, let it go.” 

His master huffed indignantly, the two of them falling into silence as they raced towards their friends. 

Later on, when Windu asked how their mission went, Anakin was sure he was the only one who saw the blush creep across Obi-Wan's face as he stood with Cody on the deck of the _Resolute_ , awaiting news of how Rex was doing. He caught Obi-Wan's eye from across the room, but he couldn’t decipher the look that his master gave him. 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Cody asked, bringing Anakin’s gaze away from Obi-Wan. 

“Of course,” he kind of hated the Cody still felt the need to ask, he would never deny him. “What is it?” 

“What’s the matter with General Kenobi?” 

And, shit, what was he supposed to say to that? _I’ve kissed him twice now and he doesn’t actually like me, but I can’t help myself when I’m around him because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him._ He trusted Cody with his life, but maybe he wouldn’t burden the man with his petty infatuations. 

“He’s okay, Cody,” he lied, “just tired. He’s not been sleeping.” 

Cody clearly didn’t believe a word of it, yet he nodded, and didn’t say another word about it. Anakin wished they’d get to Coruscant faster. 

\- 

_three_

Anakin fucking _hated_ undercover missions. 

Sure, he’d only been on a handful in his whole life, but still, they were his least favourite by far. He hated lying, hated deceiving people. It was the reason that, no matter how felt for her, he didn’t marry Padme. There was no way he could’ve kept it from Obi-Wan, whatever the consequences. He was in his twenty-third year of life, and he was already sick to death of dishonesty. 

But, yes. He hated going undercover. 

Both he and Obi-Wan were stood at the corner of a dark, dimly lit street on Ryloth, that smelt of spices, and not the medicinal kind. They were shrouded from prying eyes by dark robes (not their Jedi ones, they were too noticeable), their hoods covering their faces, waiting for Ahsoka and her new Twi’lek friend to return with their observations of the Separatist forces that were prowling the planet. 

“I hate this waiting,” Anakin murmured to Obi-Wan, slumping against the wall as he puffed out a sigh. “If she’s not back in ten minutes, I’m going after her.” 

Obi-Wan's amused smile peeked out from under his hood. “Patience, young one,” he said calmly. “Ahsoka has gotten herself in and out of tougher situations than this.” Yeah, of course she had. It didn’t ever stop him worrying though. He actually felt sorry for Obi-Wan now – he'd been _far_ worse than his padawan when he was younger. Not that he was much better now. 

“I know, I _know,_ but she’s--” 

“Young? Reckless and impulsive? Too much like you?” 

Anakin snapped his mouth shut. Kriff, Obi-Wan was annoying when he was right. Of course, he saw himself in Ahsoka – she was like the little sister he’d never had – but maybe that wasn’t a good thing. 

“Oh, stop it,” Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts, “you’re her best friend, and a great master to her. Do not doubt yourself so much.” 

Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, because _everyone else_ is so quick to tell me what a fantastic job I’m doing. Master, you’re the only one who tells me that what I'm doing is right. I think Windu would sooner cut off his legs than admit that I’d done something good.” 

“ _Master_ Windu may disagree with your methods, but I fear his...” Obi-Wan searched for the right word, running a hand down his beard, “ _disapproval_ of you is my fault.” 

“What do you mean?” Anakin frowned. 

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “From day one, I gave you special treatment. Things that other padawans received consequences for, I let you get away with. He also didn’t like that I put so much faith in you when you’d had now where near as much training as you should have had. But my faith in you never wavered, Anakin. You’re a phenomenal Jedi, a great master, and a good friend.” 

Maybe his former master had read his mind because he’d been doubting himself, and he couldn’t deny how much he wanted Obi-Wan's approval. His opinion was the only one that mattered (even though it would be nice to hear just a little praise from Yoda or Windu). 

Pride swelled in Anakin’s chest, and he had to physically restrain himself from doing something stupid, like kissing Obi-Wan again. Instead, he turned his head away, but not before the older man caught sight of the bashful grin on Anakin’s face. 

Their tender moment, however, was swept out from under them in an instant, when they heard a soft clanking against the ground. 

A patrolling battle droid. Shit. 

Without a word, Obi-Wan motioned for them both to leave the alley back the way they’d came, but they didn’t get two steps before another set of footsteps joined the other. They were trapped, with nowhere to go. 

“We could go up and over?” Anakin whispered, pulling his hood down just a little further. Obi-Wan seemed to think about for half a second, then shook his head. 

“Too late for that,” he frowned. Anakin cursed. This mission was way too important for it to be blown now. 

He saw Obi-Wan reach inside his robes for his lightsaber, but surely that would draw too much attention? They just needed to hide their faces. 

Anakin’s head snapped up as an idea (albeit a stupid one) popped into his head. He gave Obi-Wan no warning as to his plan; instead, he grabbed the older man, pushed him up against the wall, and sealed their lips together. 

Obi-Wan made a small whine (in protest? Annoyance?) in the back of his throat at the unexpected kiss, but made no move to push Anakin away. Testing the waters, Anakin brought his hands up to the other man’s cheeks – a light brush of fingertips at first, and when he made no protest, Anakin rested his palms against Obi-Wan's face. 

Vaguely, he was aware of the droids meeting in the middle of the alley, muttering about what him and Obi-Wan were doing, and that _it’s just human mating rituals_ before plodding off. Had the situation been different, Anakin would’ve laughed at that. 

The two of them never went past a press of lips, but it never failed to knock Anakin off his feet. Obi-Wan could consume him – wholly; mind, body, and soul – and Anakin would thank him. 

Obi-Wan was the first to pull back, his breath warm on Anakin’s lips, cheeks flushed. 

“Sorry,” Anakin apologised, but didn’t move his hands from Obi-Wan's skin. Obi-Wan was about to say something, opened his mouth to scold Anakin, probably, but he was interrupted by a loudly whispered, “Master?” 

Anakin shot backwards, like he’d been blasted, just as Ahsoka came around the corner. Of course, she didn’t miss the awkward looks on their faces, and while she looked like she _desperately_ wanted to ask, she kept her conversation on the mission. 

As she talked, Anakin dared a look at Obi-Wan. 

His cheeks were still bright pink. 

_ four _

Three days. 

Three days since Obi-Wan left for Mandalore, after Duchess Satine had sent for him, with fear in her eyes and a quiver in her voice. Two days since he’d sent his last message – a quick mention of the chaos and unrest in the capital city. Since then, his comms had been silent, and no one had been able to reach him. 

Anakin knew he was alive. Their bond (the one made Yoda frown whenever the young man mentioned it) was undamaged – muted, but there. Obi-Wan had closed off the minute he’d landed on Mandalore. Anakin had no idea why, and while he trusted Obi-Wan, it was worrying to say the least. 

Of course, on the evening of the third day, when Obi-Wan returned in a Mandalorian ship without Satine, wearing his broken heart on his sleeve, Anakin knew. The awful, heart-wrenching look of sorrow on his face was unbearable. He rushed to his former master, uncaring of critical eyes watching as he did. 

Windu and Yoda stood back, observing as Obi-Wan all but collapsed into Anakin’s arms. 

“Come on,” Anakin murmured lightly into Obi-Wan's ear, and wrapped an arm around his waist before he pulled him away from the ship. The young man practically growled to the two masters, who were clearly waiting on a report, as they passed. Windu scowled at him (nothing new there), but said nothing. 

Neither of them said a word as they walked, until they reached Obi-Wan's room, where Anakin gently pulled him over to the sofa. Obi-Wan slumped forwards, letting his head fall into his hands. Anakin had never seen him look so utterly defeated. 

His hands hovered, he didn’t know what to do, or where to put them. He wanted to touch Obi-Wan so desperately, to make the man feel better. “Obi-Wan,” he whispered, and he looked up, eyes red rimmed, and Anakin brought their foreheads together. “Oh, Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry.” He can’t think of anything else to say. 

It was quiet for a moment before Obi-Wan sniffled, and cleared his throat. 

“Anakin,” he said softly. He took a deep breath. “Would you... would you kiss me?” 

Anakin’s breath hitched in his throat. _Oh._

Obi-Wan wanted him to...? 

“I...” Anakin frowned a little, thoughts and emotions whirling in his head like a storm. His head was starting to hurt. “Obi-Wan... You’re very upset. Are you sure?” He had to ask. Knowing that he might’ve taken advantage of his master while he was in such a state would kill him, no matter how much he wanted this. Craved this. 

However, Obi-Wan nodded, and gave a breathy _please_ that nearly sent Anakin wild. He had to stay calm, though, for his master’s sake. Taking a few deep breaths to steady his shaking hands, he brought them up to curl delicately around Obi-Wan's neck. 

Slowly, _so_ slowly, he pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. Tentatively, at first – a brush, before he pushed just that little bit further, and their mouths were sealed together. 

This kiss wasn’t like the others, Obi-Wan thought. The others were fast, hard, and impulsive. This, here, now – this was slow, intense. Obi-Wan needed this, his whole body ached for closeness, and comfort, and Anakin was familiar and safe, and everything that felt like home. 

Kissing Anakin had definitely done what he wanted – to take his mind off of seeing Darth Maul plunge his weapon into Satine’s torso, off the nagging guilt that was swarming through his like acid, off the thought of Mandalore’s future. All he could focus on was the feel of Anakin, and his lips, and his tongue that slid easily against Obi-Wan's. 

He heard Anakin’s sharp intake of breath, felt it against his mouth when he brought a hand down to rest against Anakin’s chest, over his heart. It was beating so fast, so hard, Obi-Wan was almost worried. 

They were both breathless, and gasping when they parted. Obi-Wan's eyes were no longer red – still a little puffy, but he looked... not peaceful, per say, but content. 

Neither of them said a thing. It made Anakin’s palms sweat. 

Swallowing his nervousness, he grasped Obi-Wan's hands in his own. “Sh-should we, uhm, talk about this?” 

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Yes, of course they should talk about it. About the stolen kisses, lingering touches, and Anakin’s longing gaze he thought Obi-Wan didn’t see. 

But, Obi-Wan was tired. Exhausted, even. Surely it could wait another day. 

“Tomorrow,” he said – promised. 

Anakin nodded, and put an arm around his former master, hoping that – if he held him tight enough – it would glue whatever had broken in him back together. 

And if they stayed that way for the rest of the night, well. Anakin wasn’t complaining. Not at all. 

_five_

Tomorrow came. And went. 

Weeks passed, then months. 

They still didn’t talk about it. 

Battles were fought, and won, friends were lost, Ahsoka left, and Anakin almost fell to pieces. 

He thinks he would’ve done if Obi-Wan hadn’t been there to catch him. 

In the days following his young padawan’s departure, Anakin had clung to his former master, and Obi-Wan had done his upmost to distract him from the situation at hand. Anakin threw himself into battle after battle, and won the majority, but it didn’t stop the aching in his chest. 

He heard nothing from the young Togruta, got no glimpse of her through the force – it was like she had died, and Anakin was certainly acting like she had. 

For the first week or so after she walked away, he moped around the temple, and snapped at anyone and everyone. Even Obi-Wan had caught the brunt of his anger one night. A fierce war of words raged between them – and in the council chamber, no less. 

Anakin had spat venomous words at him in front of Windu, Yoda, and the rest of the council, his tone bitter and spiteful, blaming him for Ahsoka’s departure. 

It was embarrassing for both of them. 

But, of course, Obi-Wan forgave him the second he turned up at his old master’s door the next day, eyes shining with tears, and apologies spilling from his lips. For the first time in nearly a year, Obi-Wan and Anakin meditated together, and that evening, Anakin left with an actual smile on his face. 

However, Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t last, and it didn’t. 

“That fucking piece of _bantha_ _shit!_ ” Anakin spat, throwing his Comm across the room. “Stupid fucking green troll, who the sith _hells_ does he think he is?!” Obi-Wan tried not to react as another piece of furniture went flying across the room. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started, wondering how he could phrase this delicately. “Ahsoka _chose_ to leave, please tell me you understand that.” His ex-padawan took a deep, shaky breath, clenching his metal hand into a tight fist, but nodded. “We’re still at war, dear one. Even if we did have the time, or the resources, or the people, Master Yoda is right – we cannot go after her. She’s no longer our responsibility.” 

Anakin huffed sharply. “Don’t you dare,” he snarled. “Don’t you dare preach to me about responsibility when you don’t care about _anything_ other than your precious code.” 

Obi-Wan sat up a little straighter, a frown creasing his brow. “How can you say that? You know I care for you, just as I still care for Ahsoka.” 

“Then why...” Instead of finishing his sentence, Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan. “She was _my_ padawan. My responsibility. I let this happen. She’s gone because of me.” The raw pain, and emotion in Anakin’s voice made Obi-Wan's chest tighten. “I miss her.” 

“I know,” Obi-Wan whispered. The two were silent for a moment. His whole life, Obi-Wan had been taught that there was no emotion, only peace, and it was times like this when he understood _why_. He’d never seen Anakin look so defeated, so utterly sad. He’d seen him happy, playful, laughing, seen him shocked, worried, confused, and had even see him tremor with rage, and anger. But, this, he thought, is definitely the worst. 

He would much rather have Anakin shouting in his face, than see him as he was now – curling himself up against the wall, head in his hands, and grief rolling off him in waves. 

“I miss Qui-Gon.” 

Anakin’s head lifted. “Huh?” 

“I miss Qui-Gon. I know it’s not the same, but I miss him. He taught me everything I know, cared for me, and made me a better person. I will always miss him.” 

A quiet sniffle. “You loved him,” Anakin stated, eyes following Obi-Wan as he came to sit down next to him. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I loved him. I loved Satine. I love Ahsoka. I love _you_.” Saying out loud was much easier than he thought it would be. “And once this war is over, I swear, I will go with you to the edge of the universe to find her.” 

Anakin sobbed, hard, and it jerked his whole body against the wall. Obi-Wan reached his arm out to wrap around Anakin’s shoulders, pulling him in close. He rested his chin on top of blond curls, and for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan felt hate. 

This wasn’t like when Maul had murdered Qui-Gon. This wasn’t an outburst of rage, madness, and violence. This was _hatred_ for the person who was responsible for making the man he loved hurt like this. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but by the time Anakin lifted his head from Obi-Wan's chest, his eyes were red, and sore. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, wiping his face with the sleeve of his robes. “I’m sorry.” 

Obi-Wan shushed him gently, lifting a hand to Anakin’s chin so he would look at him. “It’s alright, dear one. I promise, everything will be fine.” 

Anakin’s eye focused on his own, staring, as though he was looking for something. 

When he leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan, he understood what Anakin had been looking for. A yes. 

Their lips moved together, slowly, softly, their bond throbbing between them, a mix of want, _need,_ and heat. He knew Anakin needed this, and if he was honest, Obi-Wan wanted it just as much. 

Yes, he loved Anakin. He was absolutely, utterly attached. Code be damned. 

He kissed Anakin back with everything he had. Something erupted inside his chest, and he found himself wanting – needing – Anakin closer. He pulled the younger man by his arm, and Anakin followed obediently, throwing a leg over Obi-Wan's lap to straddle him. 

The intimate contact made Anakin sigh softly against Obi-Wan's mouth. The sound only spurred on the heat inside him, and he grasped at Anakin’s clothes, pulling, and undoing until Anakin was shirtless above him. 

“Master,” Anakin murmured, and the title sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's spine. “Please. Can we...?” 

“Can we _what_ , padawan?” 

Apparently, Anakin got off on it, too, because his cheeks got impossibly redder, and he huffed out a big breath, as though he was steading himself. “Can you... fuck me? Please?” 

Obi-Wan pretended to think for a second. “No,” he said, and he almost saw the disappointment radiate off the boy in his lap. “But, I _will_ make love to you, Anakin. Is that okay?” 

Anakin almost sobbed in relief. “Yes, _Force,_ yes.” 

Obi-Wan had never felt so content as he did when he was bottomed out inside Anakin, the younger man whimpering, and keening underneath him, begging his _master_ for _more, please, more._

He gave Anakin everything he had, fucking in and out of him slowly, nudging his prostate with every thrust, until he was crying from the overstimulation. When he drew Anakin’s orgasm from him, Obi-Wan came at the same time, with Anakin’s walls clenched tightly around him. 

They both knew they’d regret not showering in the morning, but once Anakin had curled himself in Obi-Wan's arms to sleep, neither of them felt like moving. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered, just as Obi-Wan felt like he was about to drop off. “I love you. So much.” 

Despite how tired he was, Obi-Wan smiled. “As I love you, dear one.” 

For the first time in weeks, Obi-Wan felt nothing but happiness from Anakin. _Perhaps_ , Obi-Wan thought, _this is what he needs._

_+one_

Anakin’s legs felt like jelly. Had that really just happened? 

It replayed behind his eyes like a bad HoloVid. Flashes of Windu, and the Chancellor, both yelling at him, Windu bringing his lightsaber down to kill Sidious – Palpatine; his _friend_ – and Anakin hadn’t thought, just struck out at Windu. 

“I’ll do whatever you say,” Anakin promised, as the Chancellor stood above him. “Just help me save Obi-Wan. I can’t live without him.” Palpatine smiled, and it sent a chill down Anakin’s spine. Briefly, he compared it to the shiver he’d felt just last night when Obi-Wan had lightly ran his fingers down Anakin’s spine to calm him. 

He had woken from another nightmare. Another dream where he watched Obi-Wan fall to his knees, blood staining his clothes, and calling out for Anakin to save him. Again, he’d watched helplessly as Obi-Wan died right in front of him, choking, in pain. 

He would not let Obi-Wan die. Not ever. 

Anakin dropped to his knees. “I pledge myself... to your--” 

“Anakin!” 

A cold fear shot through Anakin’s heart. No. No, he was not supposed to be here! 

He stood so quickly that his head swam, and turned to see Obi-Wan in the doorway, stood above the bodies of his friends, lightsaber clutched closely, but not activated. 

“Master Kenobi...” Palpatine drawled, a sickening smirk crossing his lips. “So glad you could join us.” 

“Grevious is dead, Sidious,” Obi-Wan told him coolly, as if he were just stating the weather. He began to come closer, ever so slowly, like he was trying not to provoke the Sith. “You’ve failed.” 

The most sinister laugh Anakin had ever heard burst from Palpatine’s chest. “I don’t think so, Master Kenobi. I have my _new_ apprentice, and the Jedi will fall! The galaxy will belong to the Sith, and you will die!” 

Anakin wanted to scream. _Liar! You promised he’d be safe!_ But nothing comes out. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. 

“Anakin will never bow to you,” Obi-Wan said, as if Anakin hadn’t been on his knees, about to pledge his allegiance to a Sith lord not five minutes ago. Guilt and shame gnawed at his insides. Palpatine laughed again, and before Anakin could do anything, a string of blue lightning erupted from the Chancellor’s finger tips, and hit Obi-Wan square in the chest. 

The Jedi dropped to his knees, yelling out in pain. It was the worst sound Anakin had ever heard. He writhed and protested, and begged for Anakin to help him. 

It was then that Anakin understood. He knew what his dreams had been telling him. 

The next scream that tore itself from Obi-Wan's lips was enough to jolt Anakin out of his head, and back into the real world. 

Palpatine never saw it coming. The blue lightsaber cut cleanly through his neck before he even knew what was happening. His head landed on the carpeted floor with a _thump_ and rolled away as his body slumped to the floor like a rag doll. 

No matter how much Anakin wanted to spit on Palpatine’s corpse, he wasted no time, dropped his lightsaber, and rushed to Obi-Wan's side, just as he was starting to sit up. 

“Obi-Wan,” he choked out, hands touching anywhere and everywhere he could to make sure that his master was okay – that he was alive. Obi-Wan was breathing hard when he looked up at Anakin, eyes watering, and wincing when Anakin pressed too harshly on his left shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” he can’t think of anything else to say. His lashes felt wet with tears he couldn’t bring himself to cry. He didn’t deserve to cry. 

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked, and all Anakin can think is there’s no way the Obi-Wan will forgive him if he finds out he killed Windu. 

“Made mistakes, did young Skywalker. Paid for them, he has.” 

Yoda’s walking stick made soft thuds on the carpet as he hobbled over to join them. Anakin didn't want to look him in the eye. However, the old Master’s piercing gaze on him made Anakin turn towards him. “Alive, Master Windu is.” 

“He-- he’s okay?” Anakin stammered. Yoda bowed his head in confirmation, and Anakin didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse. Better, because he wasn’t a murderer. Worse, because Windu would tell everyone what he did. How he was stupid enough to believe a Sith over the people he’d fought side-by-side with, no matter how much he disliked them. 

“Come.” Yoda commanded. “Rest, you both need. Killed a Sith Lord, you have. Ended, the war has.” 

\- 

It took a few days before Anakin voluntarily left the safe confines of his bedroom. But, once he’d heard Ahsoka was back from Mandalore, with Darth Maul in chains, he rushed to the landing platform faster than Obi-Wan had seen him move in days. 

Rex hobbled off the ship, and while Anakin rushed over to crush his former padawan in a hug, Obi-Wan and Cody went over to assess if Rex needed medical. 

When Rex had asked him what the hell happened, Obi-Wan gave him the short version. He doesn’t say that the man he loves nearly turned to the dark side and killed them all. He doesn’t say that he’d had trouble looking Anakin in the eye for the first twenty-four hours after he found that out. He doesn’t say that they’ve only just started talking again. 

“Can’t believe General Skywalker took down Sidious without us,” Rex complained, as though he hadn’t just helped take down Darth Maul and save Mandalore. 

Glancing behind him, Obi-Wan saw that Ahsoka still had her arms wrapped around Anakin, and his chin was resting on her montrals. The warm interaction made him smile. He always knew those two would find their way back to each other eventually. 

Obi-Wan wandered slowly over to the pair, watching as they parted, and Ahsoka smiled up at her master. 

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan greeted once he was in earshot. The young Togruta turned as she heard her name, and, if possible, her smile got wider when she saw him. 

“Master Obi-Wan,” she greeted, “I’m so happy you’re okay.” 

Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle. “I’m glad you’re safe, young one. And so very proud of you.” She ducked her head, which seemed to amuse Anakin. 

“Snips took out Maul all by herself, apparently,” he grinned proudly. Obi-Wan, though, couldn’t contain the shock that passed over his face. “I made the same face.” 

Ahsoka laughed softly. “He did.” 

Obi-Wan regained his composure quickly. “Well, As the two of you single-handedly managed to end a war, I say you deserve a treat. Dex’s later?” The question is directed specifically at Ahsoka, who doesn’t hesitate to nod. 

“You go ahead and get changed, Snips. Obi-Wan and I will meet you in a bit.” As though they hadn’t been parted for two years, she did exactly as he said, and walked off towards the temple. 

After she’d disappeared inside, silence fell between the two men, and Anakin’s brief happiness was immediately wiped from his face. Was Obi-Wan the reason for that? 

“Master,” Anakin’s dejected whisper nearly broke Obi-Wan's heart all over again. 

“I forgive you,” he said before he could change his mind. Because he did. Anakin had been groomed; it wasn’t his fault. But he wondered. If he hadn’t left Utapau early, if he hadn’t barged into the Chancellor’s office when he had – would Anakin have turned? Would he have killed all the Jedi like Palpatine wanted him to? 

It’s something Obi-Wan didn’t _want_ to dwell on, but he couldn’t help it. 

Anakin, meanwhile, looked like he wanted to drop to his knees. “You-- you don’t have to. I swear, I don’t expect--” 

Obi-Wan did the only thing he knew would stop the storm of thoughts and emotions in Anakin’s head. He kissed him. 

Right there, on the landing platform. In front of workers, clones, in front of Rex, and Cody. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin. 

He could feel Anakin’s tears trailing down his cheeks, so he pulled him closer, held him tighter. He forgave Anakin. He loved him. And he would pull Anakin out of the guilt he was drowning in. 

Obi-Wan ripped their bond wide open, poured in all of the love, all the affection, the forgiveness. Everything he knew Anakin needed. Anakin cried harder, but he also clutched Obi-Wan tighter, and Obi-Wan felt his emotions to – _love, shame, guilt, remorse –_ but most of all, Anakin felt _alive_. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said when they parted, wiping the tears from Anakin’s face. 

Anakin sniffled, but smiled. “I love you.” 

Behind them, where they couldn’t see, Rex and Cody stood, smiling at their Generals. 

“Thank the Maker,” Rex muttered to his brother, who gave a chuckle. 

“It’s about time,” he agreed. “Now we just gotta get Bly and General Secura to pull their heads outta their asses.” 

“That’s gonna be hard, brother.” 

“Harder than getting those two together?” 

“Point taken.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they go to Dex's, Ahsoka comes back to the Jedi order after they review the code, ani and obi get married, and yes, aayla and bly do get together. 
> 
> the end. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! drop a kudos and a comment! <3


End file.
